Ensuring the security of Internet users and Internet connected devices is one of the grand challenges facing us today. The current state of affairs is very problematic, as our cyber-security infrastructure is easily and routinely subverted by cyber criminals, resulting in great economic loss. Every year brings deeper and more complex dependence by society on our cyber-infrastructure, and yet at the same time the cyber-security problem only worsens as the capabilities of the cyber-criminal mature. In effect, we are building mission-critical dependence into virtually every aspect of human activities on a cyber-infrastructure that is very insecure at its core.
The prevailing school of thought on how to protect cyber-infrastructures places great emphasis on the detection of security vulnerabilities to anticipate how an attack will take place. Once a vulnerability is detected, countermeasures are enacted. This philosophy extends to how viruses and other potentially malicious digital files are handled. Presently, there are a variety of techniques for scanning digital files to determine whether any portion of the digital file matches a signature associated with a known virus or malicious code. Once identified, such dangerous files are quarantined and appropriate security measures taken. Unfortunately, due to an increase in exploitation of file format vulnerabilities, attacks that exploit relatively unknown vulnerabilities are becoming more common.